Effect of Clones and a Brilliant Mind
by Vivori
Summary: We all have seen different OC's into the Mass Effect World. We see them dropped into the timelines of Commander Shepard and her crew. Vivori is unfortunately not that lucky being dropped thousands of years before. See her create a race made of Spartan courage, Britain's wisdom and Filipino patriotism. Add a little science in that and she would shake the galaxy with her allies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

…**..**

Vivori Angeles, also known as Vivori for short sighs tiredly as she lets her eyes drift towards the open window of her office. As usual, the view is nothing great. Gales of snow buffets on the outside almost making the invisibility near to zero. Not that the view is something to see on the other hand. Here on the fringes of cold Antarctica, the world is a desolate wasteland filled with nothing but grey and white. Barely anything lives here due to the extreme temperatures of the end of the world. It is a depressing place where even the staunchest of souls can be worn down.

On the other hand it is a perfect place in conducting research and experiments away from prying eyes. Experiments that we might say perhaps are a bit amoral when it comes into coming into the ethical view of the world.

Vivori Angeles, twenty-six years old is a Filipino by nationality. She is a graduate from the University of the Philippines, a savant, one of a lifetime genius that manages to pass the halls of the prestigious University. Graduating earlier than the rest of her peers, she effortlessly aces her doctorate degree at the age of twenty-three with a focus on Anatomy.

Beautiful, successful, and intelligent, it is not a surprise for the rest of her family that Vivori becomes one of Adams Insitute of Technology's employee. The Institute at the year of 2015 is one of the leading companies researching Pharmaceuticals and ground breaking cloning of organs in an effort to cure cancer which is slowly becoming a prevalent problem everywhere. Here it is where Vivori flourishes as one of the Institute's leading researcher and doctor in the field of Organ Cloning.

Thus here her story starts.

Cloning is highly disapproved by humanity as a whole. Ranging from religious to sceptical people, the field of Cloning has never got a good rep. Even though these coming years, cloning of organs is being used on the field of medicine to replace damaged organs on people; the simple fact remains that the field is still highly mistrusted.

So here she is at the world's arsehole where ice and cold are her constant companions alongside those of her team that are experts on the same field. Apparently the radicals and the protests against Adams Insitute of Technology for promoting Cloning as a medicinal alternative have finally reached breaking point prompting the Board of Directors to distance their lead researchers for their own safety against the more fanatical and the radicals who might do something drastic. On the other hand it also caused the movement against them to lessen a bit seeing the head honchos of the Institute apparently "promoting less" the continuation of the Cloning field.

For Vivori, she could care less. While intelligent, beautiful and brilliant in many ways, the young researcher have always been anti-social….most of the time. Sure she has friends and peers, however she loves her solitude most of the time and her version of relaxing is mostly playing sci-fi games, watching movies or reading a book. The solitude on this place while heavy does not affect her that much.

Away from prying eyes and judgemental views, she and her colleagues after all have made leaps and bounds in the field of Cloning. Once the cloning of a singular tissue is labelled as ground breaking; now the simple fact that they can clone organs is nothing more than miniscule due to the mastery of repetition. None of that whatsoever matter for Vivori; she is a researcher, not a developer. Learning new things is her trade along with the know-how to improve said things.

That is the reason why Vivori has a more positive vibe here on this out of the way research laboratory. The basics of cloning tend to ruffle even the most considerate of humanity in this time and age. To push the boundaries of those basics, she would not be surprised if they would stampede and rip her to shreds.

Suffice it to say the least, what she is doing is not only pushing the boundaries of basics, barely….no. What she is doing is pushing the boundaries of the basics to its limit. Frankly, if she's going to be honest with herself; what her almost completed research would achieve would cause not only a stampede but uproar.

Humanity might tolerate (with great restrictions) the cloning of organic body parts. What they would never tolerate and might cause even the most liberal human being to pause and think before deciding…is the cloning of a human being; something that she is almost in reach to accomplish.

"Hey Viv, you okay down there?" Steven Pons, the Swedish scientist and three time leading researcher of DNA splicing calls down from his lab. "Its past twelve and the guys and I are having lunch soon at the top floor. Do you want to come?"

"I'm alright here sir," Vivori calls out back retaining her eyes on the electronic microscope watching each intracellular microorganism wriggle on their own specific boundaries under her gaze.

For the young Filipino researcher, the human body has always fascinated her. How it works, the reason as to why it works, when it works when it does. It is a question whose answer seems impossible to grasp. For all her three years of advance cloning, the one thing that she never manages to accomplish is the replication of a consciousness. The human body is easy to replicate. What is the body after all but a giant interconnected sequence of tissues with the design to form a system that correlates with each other through nerves that serves as pathways. To simplify it, it is more like a city that connects with one another. The hard part on cloning the human body is not the body itself, no. The hard part is cloning the consciousness…..the soul. It is something that she and the team with her through thousands of debates never manage to find an answer. Frankly, it is what separates a human from an animal; it is easy to clone knee jerk reactions on the body that can be referred to as instincts, consciousness is another matter. The big question if there is a higher power that makes consciousness, and the ability to reason in the first place. A thousand generations of debate and the answer is no closer than day one when one ape slaps another.

"You really need to lessen work and spend more time with the rest of the team Viv," the wizened voice of the project lead, Doctor Michael sounds behind her making the young Filipino researcher sigh as she turns off the electronic microscope, making sure that her sample is safely secured before turning to the seventy- eight year old man who is smiling sagely at her. For an old man, Michael is spry, using only a cane when the weather is extremely bad and the cold seeps to his bones.

"And you need to spend more time working instead of talking to us sir," replies Vivori looking at the man who is the head of their entire department. He is not a researcher or a doctor like the most of the team, but he is a good manager of people and the ones with the money above trusts him, thus he is the project head.

To his credit, the old man just shrugged, brushing off her words as he always does. "Someone needs to be there to remind you bright ones to come out and eat every once in a while. Come above with the rest of us. While I do appreciate you guys putting all your effort into your work, take some downtime. Dinner is about to start soon and a healthy body results to a healthy mind," says Michael standing up with a little groan before walking back to the stairs leaving Vivori behind watching him exit her office.

Sighing more to herself, Vivori turns once more back to her station at the table making sure to save her most recent files at the computer. As much as a nuisance it is mingling when she could be exploring, Vivori has to admit that Michael has a point on making sure that she and everyone else remains on tip top shape.

The human body is one of the most complex of structures with a basic layout. It is like a machine, and like machines it needs maintenance, repair and fuel to keep on going. That is maybe the reason why Vivori retains her figure and looks in nothing more less than excellent. Normally any bookworm or researcher would have been fat already due to their interests on the physical side of life. Not her though. Vivori understands that despite her innate born intelligence. Everything is a balance. Body and mind of a human is what makes a human more diverse than any intelligent being in the planet. The two working in congruence is a must. Thus Vivori maintains her physical health with a steady gym regimen and correct diet that would have made a professional model green with envy. In fact in ways she does not know, she is a beauty miles above in body and in face (thank you Filipino genes which is so diverse) compared to the rest of the females working in the Institute.

That is why Vivori for the life of her is unable to understand the secret of understanding how consciousness could be born from a brain.

Turning her eyes to the twirling x-ray of the brain which is the wallpaper of her station, Vivori once more frowns as she tries to understand the issue that is currently bugging her. Nearly every being that shows innate intelligent form in the planet comes from something. They have ancestors, sources to come from; basic imprints of nature through evolution that serves as the framework of something better than before through the next generation. It's what makes humans so diverse. Being anatomically weak, humans turn to tools to serve as backup for what they lack in gift of nature. Fear of death forces the human brain to adapt, to think of ways better than before to make survivability available in a world where everyone is planning to make a meal out of you.

And that itself is the problem.

Cloning in a sense is a photocopy of what already is. However for the life of her, Vivori still has not unlocked the secrets of how to photocopy human consciousness. Tissues and cells can be cloned and replicated but the imprint of what makes a human simply cannot be replicated. How can you photocopy what is there but you cannot see?

Her musings however is broken when a loud beep from the intercom on her room makes the young researcher nearly fly out of her chair. "Once more this is Director Michael to doctor Vivori down there who I guess would have been thinking about work again. Dinner is about to start soon and I suggest that you join us before the food gets all cold in here. This is an order not a suggestion, so could you please not make us wait half an hour. The rest of us are getting hungry. Michael, out,"

Rolling her eyes at the rather stern reminder, Vivori stands up making sure to look one more time at her turning brain wallpaper before heading to the stairs that would take her above. A yawn immediately leaves her lips as the sound of her heels echo on the glass floor. Maybe she has been a bit overzealous in her work and Michael is right. She does need some chow and down time. Taking the stairs one by one heading up, the young researcher never expects her heels to misstep in her fatigue forcing her to stumble.

The last thought of Vivori other than surprise as she fell headfirst is utter fear and sudden pain before everything that she ever knows stops and immediately engulfs by blackness.

…

_Curious….._

_About….?..._

_New… idea …_

_Who?..._

_Human….female….soul…..pass…._

_Thoughts….?..._

_Experiment…..Seee…..curious….._

_Different….?...How?..._

_Mind…..thoughts…dreams….interesting….machines….replication…..clones….curious…._

_Worth….?..._

_Intelligence…maybe….curious…..Revive….plan…_

_Aid….?..._

_Yes….three…..thoughts…..soul…..plan….galaxy….change…._

_Sure….?..._

…_Yes…..Curious…..Need…Seee…._

_Understood…..Revival…..agreed._

_Galaxy…..affect…..change…curious…._

_Three….wishes….silly….granted…_

…

They say Death is the end. Humans ever since the most archaic of times have always preached that life is only meant to be lived once. Religion, philosophies and teachings throughout the ages teaches that single truth. There is no such thing as second chances, second life. Death is the end. It is the first enemy and the last, the one that all humans fear and try to avoid as best as they can, as long as they can. Death always wins however in the end and all return to her embrace never leaving again.

That is the reason why you can't blame Vivori waking in a panic as she regains consciousness or the equivalent of one as she regains her senses trying her damnest not to hyperventilate.

She remembers it clearly….her death; the sudden pain of her head meeting solid rock, the feeling of being detached from her body; the utter fear as her very consciousness was pulled to the inky blackness forever falling, forever moving as the stars and the galaxies flew right past her in a rapid state blinding her; that hand reaching out pulling her from the eternity of shadow asking three questions of what she wants the most; the feeling of once more zoomed billions of years until a star crashed into her entire being and here she is.

Vivori's vision turns left and right taking into account her surroundings. It is a lab, or what was once a lab if the state of the dust lining the rows and rows of computers is any indication. It is also a lab styled in a way that she has ever seen before. Instead of the computers being solid, the computers are all made of hologram with the screen lacking glass and instead flickering green light as the consoles beeped and blipped. Ironically they almost look like human computers from before only with holograms to serve as keyboards and screens instead of the usual analog ones that she knows.

Savant, Vivori has always been and the scientist in her easily overrode the one who is still utterly confused and terrified inside. She has always been single minded in everything and that is what makes her one of the best before. First of priority of hers are things that she doesn't know.

Moving forward or correction, attempting to move forward makes Vivori immediately aware of three things. A.) She doesn't have a body and seems to be nothing more than a consciousness floating around like a ghost. B.) A green hologram appears without warning in front of her. C.) Said Hologram is not a form of a human but that of a standing person but a wolf instead of a human as a head.

"_Presence confirmed, establishing runtimes. Lab access authorized. We welcome you home, Doctor," _the hologram said in English in a robotic tone before Vivori screams internally as she feels some sort of plug seems to grip her head and pull her in. Pull her in to what, she does not know but it is pulling her in.

And just like that, Vivori wakes up in a gasp, eyes opening in a familiar way making her tumble forward, hands coming to rest on her forehead as the mother of all headaches throbs inside. Her nerves feel as if they are on fire and her body shivers as if it's been exposed to cold. Groaning she squints her eyes forward frankly glad on seeing the mug of coffee in front of her innocently. Tumbling inelegantly that she would have been caught dead before, Vivori grabs the mug and does not hesitate on downing the contents in just to stop the splitting headache.

"God above that is a pleasure," Vivori moans to herself as she feels the hot brew pass inside her throat. It is a right blend to; the best in fact that she has ever tasted….ever since forever. It is a good wakeup call from that horrible dream where she died and meeting that hologram. Leaning to the steel table, making sure that her lab coat is not spilled by any coffee drops, Vivori takes another drink again from the mug mumbling contently to herself as she relaxed not caring for the world around her as the headache slowly seeps away.

"_It is pleasing to see that the body built for you are acclimatizing finely doctor,"_

Vivori nearly chokes on her coffee as her eyes snap open at the direction of the robotic voice showing that green hologram from before. Now that she notices it, she is in fact in the same room with the dusty computers from before; only thing is she has a body this time instead of a floating orb of consciousness. And did that thing just said that the body she has now is built? Where is she? What is she doing here? What is that thing? Why are there holograms? What's going on? Is this afterlife? Why is she wearing the same clothes she wears then when she died?

Apparently the hologram thingy with the wolf head doesn't seem to take note on her distress for it begins to speak again in that robotic monologue tone.

"_Welcome Doctor to the Center. I am glad to see that the body we have made for you are going at 98% peak efficiency,"_

Vivori simply blinks at the hologram wolfy thing trying her damnest to digest what she is hearing. "B-body you made for me?"

"_Indeed Doctor, it has been thirteen cycles since I start progress on building a cloned body for your consciousness to dwell in. This form you currently inhabit I admit is one of the best so far that I have made with the schematics I have received,"_

"Schematics you have received?"

"_Indeed,_"the hologram replies with what seems to be a grin which is terrifying for a wolf head if not for the robotic voice. _"This station has been dormant for a hundred thousand years ever since my people, the Inusannon passed away. My name is Bleargthatalgaljgra in my creator's tongue. You can call me B-9, Artificial Intelligence in charge of the Center, the hub of Inusannon technology in this planet,"_

If not for the fact that Vivori has a habit of prioritizing in her head, she would have fainted already from the overload of information. The things she's hearing, Inusannin, Artificial Intelligence, station and body creation….it all sounds like a story of some sci-fi movie. Vivori normally loves sci fi movies and watches them in her spare time. Only thing is, never in her thousands of vivid imaginations and fantasies does she expect that she would be dropped in one. Her brain simply seems unable to decide whether to be totally horrified or be extremely excited of the wonders of exploring a new experience. Vivori does love breaking and exploring the unknown. To be dropped into said unknown however without her permission is drawing the line.

As it is currently, Vivori projects an aura of nonlachance to prevent the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions currently twirling inside her head. No point to show this…..artificial intelligence that she is simply a hairsbreadth away from totally breaking down and running around in panic like a headless chicken.

"You said you made me B-9, please elaborate," says Vivori trying her best to clamp down the whirlwind of emotions from showing in her face. She's not exactly sure what is going on, but if projecting a façade of confidence prevents this machine from doing to her something unpleasant, she would be more than happy on maintaining said façade.

"_Of course," _chirps the hologram. _"As I've said before schematics have been downloaded in my archives about you. Schematics specifically designed to create you, piece by piece down to the cellular level,"_

"Wait….are you talking about organic creation of a body?" asks Vivori blinking as the scientist in her starts to emerge. Nervousness and terror gives way to curiosity and fascination making her former terrified eyes wanders over the entirety of the room she is currently in. Now that she notices it, it seems to be some kind of control room with darkened windows and lots of computers that still remains shut down except for the one flashing the light of the hologram of B-9.

"_Affirmative," _nods the machine. _"This facility is once a scientific and research hub by my creators before they transformed it to an archive facility. In its prime, my creators did not only manage to create organic flesh, but also improve it, stronger and better in every way. I am the guardian and archiver of this facility. It contains every scrap of knowledge that the Inusannon possessed before they transformed the upper levels of the floor above to a military bunker. I hypothesize that this is the last iota of knowledge left of my Creators ever since the war,"_

"The War?" Vivori simply blinks as the avatar it seems dims a bit, the greenish color it has becoming transparent for a few seconds before returning to its former lustre.

"_Correct. It is the war that eliminates the civilization and the entirety of my creators. It is a war of bloodshed, of massacre. When the skies rain steel and fire as giant things made of cold and iron descends. It is not a war per say, no. It is a massacre. This archive facility only survives by a whim when the mountainside cracks and buries it, shielding it from the terrors of the sky. I and I alone am left here as I listen to every communication throughout the galaxy of my creators disappear. Now I am the guardian of their secrets and so are you,"_

"Me?" Vivori squeaks, not even noticing the uneven sound that leaves her lips.

"_Indeed. The schematics of my last command from my creators tells me to create you atom by atom, piece by piece with the best that this facility has to offer. It takes me at least three thousand years to build your body. My Creators have perfected the art of organic construction, where we can create a body in less than three years, you doctor have to be constructed in the most painstaking fully utmost detail in perfection each piece. For what reason you are made, I do not know, but you bear the legacy of the Inusannon doctor. You are the future of my people,"_

Vivori simply stands there in shock. Once more the words of this….artificial intelligence have managed to catch her off guard. On one hand, one part of her is simply glad that it is not planning to kill her in any gruesome way possible. The other hand unfortunately seems unable to organize into place the weight of responsibility that is being thrust into her shoulders.

Don't mistake her, Vivori knows herself very well. She knows that she is a good organizer and can be trusted to do complex things. In fact she revels on it, doing things simply for the challenge on it. However even she seems unable to grasp the fact that an entire legacy is being thrust into her. Of course she considers the fact the hologram is speaking falsehood; however a part of her truly believes that what she is hearing is true and not lies. She does not even know this Inusannon people that the hologram keeps hearing about it. Who are they? What are they? Why did they leave this to her?

She has so many questions that need answering immediately.

"B-9, tell me about the Inusannon in three sentences," requests Vivori leaning on the side of one of the metal chairs which ironically seems to fit her snugly very well.

"_The Inusannon are a humanoid race almost like yours doctor with only thin scales for flesh instead of the hair you all support. They control once the majority of the galaxy with their ships and their culture creating a conglomerate of other species they encounter. They are technologically advanced and created many outposts before their extinction on the war,"_

"I see," Vivori simply nods as her mind goes into overdrive on the information that she has managed to glean from the Artificial Intelligence.

It might be three sentences, but she has gleaned more than enough information to get a general background of her current situation.

First and foremost of all is about the Inusannon people that B-9 is speaking so lovingly about. It is painfully obvious that they are a highly technological race. If B-9's words are to be trusted, they are no slouch about it either. From where she came, it is highly speculated by many that there are other life forms out there in the universe other than the human race. It looks like that their theories are right after all. It can also be theorized that these Inusannon are no mighty conquerors if they are willing to interact with other species of the galaxy. In fact if Vivori is allowed to guess, she might believe that they are more of a federation type of species willing to uplift species that can be beneficial to them.

Secondly and one that interests her a lot; B-9 mentioned that the Inusannon are humanoid in appearance. It is a very curious thing for her. As a scientist and a researcher, Vivori does not simply believe in coincidence. Everything in the universe is a cause and effect reaction. Nothing is simply happening for the sake of happening, everything has an explanation and a story behind. It is just a matter of finding out the "how" and the "why" unfortunately. That's where people like her come in.

Thus hearing apparently how close the Inusannon are in appearance to humanity with only very few difference; it is a subject of great interest to her. She plans to explore more in that avenue later once she gets a grip of the current issue surrounding her.

Lastly, Vivori is aware that not everything in the mysteries hidden by the galaxy is bears and candy, no. B-9 mentions that the Inusannon were wiped out to the last being by someone or something. There's something out there, something powerful and evil. How so? It is not an easy task to subdue a race, much less a conglomerate of races to the last atom, it requires power, a lot of power in fact. Vivori would bet her brain that the Inusannon are no slouch. It takes a lot of effort and control to unite a galaxy; however B-9 said that the war is not even a battle but a massacre. Whoever wiped them out is powerful enough to not only wipe out a conglomerate of races that managed to stretch out to the far ends of the galaxy but also does it easily is something to be really wary of.

Why evil?

To kill someone tears something out of the soul. In the matter of war and battles, it is simply to be expected for a soldier to fight a soldier. That is what is expected and the end of it, period. To include civilians however, mothers, fathers, daughters, sons and little babies as a casualty of war takes something from the soul. If such a deed however can cause damage to the soul, wiping out an entire species on the entirety of the galaxy really takes the cake. What the Inusannon faced is either an enemy with no emotion whatsoever, or beings that takes the word "sadistic" to the highest levels. Not even the most fanatic of the religious murderers back home would be able to stomach that kind of level of killing.

As it is, Vivori's thoughts and premonitions is cut off early as a she feels a cool whiff of air brush her skin forcing her to instinctually turn to a slight crack on one of the windows coming from the abyss beyond.

"B-9, where is that air coming from? I thought that the entirety of this facility is buried?" asks Vivori trying and failing to pierce the gloom outside the windows. Beyond is not black, black. No, the blackness beyond the view of the facility is pitch black as if the gloom is dark beyond the usual emptiness of nothing.

"_That air from the breach doctor must have come from the rest of the facility. When the ground covered this centre, I sent most of the drones to create new pathways to connect this command centre to the rest of the facility which is also buried. The air is caused by some wear and tear after so many, many years. One of the maintenance drones would soon repair it doctor,"_

"Are you telling me there are other rooms other than this one?"

"_Yes doctor," _the hologram nods in affirmation. _"Seven facilities in fact are buried that is controlled by the nodes of this command centre. All of them are interconnected by different pathways to one another. There is the medicinal facility, the facility for agriculture, for manufacture, simulation, recreation, housing areas, and one especially built in preparation for your coming doctor, cloning,"_ and as if waiting for the cue; the lights outside the windows of the command centre flash on making Vivori's jaw drop as she espies below kilometre wide facilities, each of their own unique and intriguing design alien to her eyes.

Her eyes especially aggravated to one nearest to the command centre containing thousands of tanks containing greenish liquid lighting in a blue hue. She knows immediately that this is the facility that would make her dream come true.

"_This facility is especially the last gift of my people to you," _says B-9, his hologram floating at her side. _"One of their last instructions in my code is to pass the expertise of the Inusannon in organic cloning to you doctor. I pray that this facility is more than enough on meeting your expectations,"_

Vivori only looks at the hologram in a loss of words. This is her dream, her goal, and it just pops in front of her in a silver platter. If not for the fact that her current situation is both bizarre and terrifying; she would have burst into tears at the possibilities that is offered to her from this point on.

**Author's Note**

**This is my first story. Please click that like button. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

…**.**

"_Epidermal Layer Integrity at ninety eight point nine percent, subject ready for release doctor," _B-9 intones, the small control bot he is controlling hovering over the panels of control. T-rex small hands daintily manipulates the buttons controlling the gene tank in front of it.

Vivori only nods as she keeps her eyes on the computer in front of her showing thousands of sequence data rapidly flashing through the screens. Her former body would have been baffled and confused by how fast the data flashes like binary codes. The normal human body and brain is simply not designed for the uptake of that much information all at once.

Fortunately, she is not in her normal human body anymore.

When B-9 constructed her, whoever it is that planned her landing here, have taken into account human weakness and biology. The body she currently wears though looking human, is anything but. Sure it has the organs that a human might have, but also different. Implants of many kinds, especially ones that repair cellular degeneration are scattered all over her main functioning parts.

Short of death by murder or any sort of external stimuli, Vivori's body would never die. Of course the upgrades have also taken into account that teeny problem and have added an epidermal layer beneath her skin with a metallic element that seems to be another layer of epidermis. Vivori herself does not recognize it. All she knows however that it is thin enough that it is barely noticeable except for the most rigid of scans. Nothing less than an anti-piercing round would be able to break through and kill her. Good luck for those planning a knife assassination in the future. Her nutrients have also be inputted with enough upgrades that theoretically she can be as strong as two people combined and can put to shame even the most flexible and elegant of ballerinas. Vivori already is beautiful face wise, now her body can turn even the heads of the blindest bat. It is rather good that it also does not need any workout of maintenance enabling her to focus on her passion of research and creating new things.

And that is where the most important of the upgrades are shown. In the physical area, the upgrades are nice, very nice. However the most useful of the lot in Vivori's opinion is the upgrades in her brain. A normal human brain is a wondrous thing. Able to survive to one hundred and still function in optimal efficiency even if all of the organs are shutting down, it is a genetic miracle. The brain of her new body is three times improved as her former one with many implants enhancing it.

It has been three weeks, three weeks since she arrived here, a wanderer lost in the universe and Vivori has more than enough spare time to get her bearings and pull herself together (thank you brain implants for emotion regulation). Thus instead of wallowing in sadness due to her state, she has instead chosen to focus on exploring and sate her curiosity in everything that is currently offered to her.

Good thing that the Inusannona re such great recorders that even the minutest of details they take into account. For the past three weeks they have been a gold mine of information for Vivori. Gone now are the worries that she has harboured replaced with a ravenous curiosity as she devoured information like a vampire deprived of a meal.

Culture, anatomy, philosophies, experiments, weapons, machines, upgrades, all the fields are here presented in a silver platter. Even with her improved brain, it took Vivori at least two weeks and a half to study the basics of everything. Of course she has been delayed a bit due to some of the pathways caving in and she has to ask B-9 to clear the paths to the other facilities connected with the command centre in order for her to have access to them. Ironically the computers and interfaces of Inusannon computers and technologies seem to be designed with the use of five fingers giving Vivori pause at the rather coincidental discovery. This is too much to be simply related to chance alone. Genetic diversity is simply that, diverse. The things in the universe do not like to share and it is hard to find similarities of such magnitude in things. Thus with B-9's assurances, Vivori diverts some of her focus off from her current exploration of information about the Inusannon.

That is why here she is right now standing over one of the bacta tanks looking at the floating person inside a goo of blue. Lifting one hand, Vivori touched the cool surface of the tank trying her damnest to put her emotions in order as she stares at the face looking exactly like her own. It has been her dream for so long to be able to breach the secrets of cloning and create new life with the genetic plate from the former. Inusannon science and technology made that possible. To see your dream literally just in front of you, Vivori does not know how to react. On one hand, she is elated and joyful to see imagination turn reality. On the other hand though, there is that sort of emptiness in her chest as realization sets in that now she has succeeded on doing what she has been aiming to achieve for so long, she no longer knows what to do. Direction for her life simply vanishes, like that….poof, no more.

Now as to the reason why Vivori is starting at a clone of herself can only be related to two reasons:

One, any organic being does not do well to be alone. It is a time tested fact. Organic beings simply would not and cannot be all by himself. The saying: "no man is an island" is an underrated statement that which is one of the most crucial In human psychology. Even the most loner of people needs someone to be there, someone to socialize, even if it is an enemy. There must be another person other than him else he would go mad. No questions there.

Two, there is simply too much work for Vivori alone to handle. Even the best of researchers cannot handle a work this magnitude alone. She needs a team to command and help her compile the data and information plus a voice of reason to enable her on her decision making. While B-9 did make a wonderful job arranging everything into order, there is just that something on having someone with you for the work.

Even the Artificial Intelligence actually pushes the advice that Vivori makes a clone of herself.

So here they are looking at their finished product after three days of allowing the clone grow in the bacta tank. Of course the clone while looking like her is not exactly her. Built in almost the same genome, it is simply impossible even with Inusannon technology to control its own thought personality perfectly. There is also the little fact that the clone is not a replica of her new body, no. It is a clone from her previous one, using her human form as its basis.

B-9 has greatly stressed that it be built inferior than her for some reason. Also the clone has a coded instruction to be submissive to her always. Apparently it is a safety precaution that the Inusannon from before used during their tenure of managing cloning. The hidden coded instruction serves as a precautionary safety measure to dissuade clones from revolting against their creators. Also it allows them to be affectionate to them in a deeper sense of level that any order, no matter how heinous, they would follow without question. Designing them to be inferior however than the original serves the purpose that in the unlikely event that the clone ever breaks free from its usual coding; it would be less of a hassle putting them down. The mind after all no matter how much you prepare for, has the tendency to be unpredictable. It simply refuses to be shackled and it is not unlikely that a thought or a compulsion process can cause the clone to push through beyond its parameters and emotional influencers causing not quite so desired results.

It is a strange feeling for Vivori staring at the thing…. No, person bearing an uncanny resemblance to her. In fact if she goes a bit more technical about it, it would be her in a way. The only difference if she uses the naked eye in fact when looking at the floating clone inside the bacta tank is the features of the clone being more round like that of a human. When B-9 created Vivori's new and upgraded body, it has an added feature of being more angular and elfin in appearance than her usual human features.

In fact Vivori got a sinking feeling that she resembles more those Elves in Tolkien's mythology than a human. Everything about her has become catlike in appearance and grace giving elegance to her every move. In fact Vivori would bet her life that in her new form, even the ugly look of sneezing looks elegant and graceful in her new form.

The sound of hissing and spitting brought Vivori out of her though processes as she turns the hundred per cent of her attention to the now draining and emptying bacta tank. Tubes and syringes disengaged themselves automatically from the body of the clone they are connected at causing monitoring devices that take notes of the health of the clone beeping in alarm as they went dead.

Vivori as planned immediately starts walking up; the steps to the bacta tank activating leading her up to the raised platform as she nears. With the glass of the now drained container opening at the recognition of her presence, she could see an almost carbon copy of her old self kneeling there at the middle of a conglomerate of tubes, wires and hoses all steaming as the slimy greenish liquid that filled the tank before are slowly being drained out by the filters on the floor of the platform.

If not for the fact that Vivori is forewarned before not to touch her clone by B-9, she would have been poking and probing it already. As it is she just stands there looking at the result of her dream finally coming to fruition. Ironically the feeling of elation that she thought she would have is not one that she expects. In fact Vivori if asked right now feels emptier, like a road coming to an end. There is no purpose, no dream, and no target for a new thing to do. It is ironically a direct opposite of what she is expecting. Ever since she can remember, she has dedicated her entire life and expertise to bring cloning to reality. Now that it is here, it is somewhat fulfilling, and at the same time not.

But now what to do? What should she do? What is her purpose?

Violet eyes turn at the direction of the clone that is now huffing deep breaths of her first air as the breathing apparatus on its mouth and nose disconnected. Grey and black eyes look wildly left and right as it somewhat panics in confusion as the last part of its creation is still unapplied. That honor belongs to Vivori and Vivori alone.

And in that single defining moment that would change the fate of the whole universe, Vivori, scientist extraordinaire made her decision.

B-9 have told her that the Inusannon have been wiped out by an alien race that outmatched the previous rulers of the galaxy. Vivori had been probing and searching for the archives in her free time about the aliens that managed to drive into extinction a conglomerate of highly technological races. She has studied enough about the Inusannon to know that the former owners of the lab are no slouch when it comes to weapons of mass destruction. Yet the invaders have done it, they defeated the Inusannon and their allies, wiping them all out.

The Unnamed Dark Ones, the Inusannon called them. In the archives, Vivori could see that they look more or less crustacean like, more shrimp in design for some reason. Yet their appearance is misleading. The archives clearly stated that their metal appendages could tear through ship hulls and their weapons could bypass even the strongest shielding of the Inusannon's most powerful ships. To beat them, for Vivori would bet her brain that they are still around, she would need to upgrade Inusannon technology and be even better in the interests of surviving.

However she would not be doing it alone.

Stepping forward to the entrance door of the platform, Vivori schooled her face in a monotone manner despite the nervousness inside her. Everything that would follow would fall on her shoulders of responsibility.

A glass rectangle immediately comes in between her and the clone who seems to be possessed as it stands in wobbly legs unheeding on its nudity before walking forward drunkenly and stopping in front of her across through the transparent glass. A still soaked slender hand touches the glass making it emit a blue light as unfocused eyes turn towards Vivori. She only gulped as she touches her palm at the place where the clone is touching making the glass hum and emit even a brighter light as the process of thought and command cognition started, activating dormant brain waves inside the clone's head. Immediately, unfocused eyes seem to be a bit clearer like that of a child finding for the first time about the world that she is living in.

"You are Lyn," says Vivori loudly knowing that this is the most important part of the process.

"I am Lyn," the clue echoes.

"You will help me create the clone army,"

"I will help you create the clone army,"

"You will aid me on creating the dawn of a new civilization,"

"I will help you create the daw of a new civilization,"

Vivori only nods more once at the direction of B-9 before removing her hand from the glass letting it emit a few sparks and hisses as it slides down below again. Now there is nothing separating Vivori from the newly dubbed Lyn who is looking at both her hands in wonder, fingers wiggling. Stepping forward cautiously, Vivori touches the clone's shoulder that flinches at the contact, black and grey eyes meeting violet ones.

"You and I will do great things Lyn," says Vivori giving the clone her widest smile showing a lot of pearly white teeth.

Imagine her surprise as the clone without warning tackles her, soft and warm lips enveloping her own greedily sucking her tongue out.

As Vivori fell to the cold lab floor with a very enthusiastic Lyn trying her damnest to shove her tongue deep into her creator's throat, she could faintly hear B-9 at the back chuckling in amusement.

…

"Viv, it's done. I've finally got the samples from the probes that we have sent outside. You can't believe this Viv, you are right, you are absolutely right. Not that I doubted you of course but you are right all along. I need to get this sample to the labs and analyze how deep we are really," the young clone is almost bustling with energy and strength, the exact opposite of Vivori when she is that age.

With the arrival of Lyn in her life, the montone that sets in the life of the time traveller has finally been lifted. It had been six months ever since Lyn was created and the young clone did not disappoint in any way. Vivori as expected educated the young clone with everything she knows knowing that Lyn would be a blank sheet. To her surprise, Lyn learn in a rate that even B-9 is taken by surprise. She had been devouring book after book, information after information that Vivori and B-9 for a moment is worried if her brain is showing signs of abnormality since humans simply cannot process data that fast. More than once, Vivori had to force Lyn to sleep since the clone wanted to spend as much time with her eyes opened, learning.

It had been touch and go for a while as Vivori decides researching more about Lyn's components of cloning on her busy schedule. It did not take long to yield results. Apparently the Innusannon had eidetic memory in lieu with their nature. Now Vivori knows why she can easily remember everything in her new body. It is part Innusannon in make-up and so is Lyn's but only in a small percentage…..like 0.3 percent to make up the genome strand. The young clone thus is eidetic like her, but she far outpaces any human that Vivori had ever known in her past life. Already she could understand some of the more complicated things that Vivori had to deal with before and she's not stopping anytime soon.

Apparently her life's goal during her evaluation by a psych probe is to be useful in every way to her Creator that she is very infatuated with. That is another point of change in Vivori's routine with the arrival of Lyn. The clone apparently is in the opinion that Vivori is working too hard and needs to relax in a while and not work too hard since she is there any way to help ease the burden. Now since Vivori has now "enough free time", let's just say that her former non-existent sex life takes a hundred and eighty degree turn in this new life. She and Lyn have wrecked more than one chair in the lab in their dalliance every now and then. The clone is fit and athletic like a dancer with her taking full advantage of the recreation areas of the lab while Vivori's frame is still that of a researcher with a little improvement and without blemish; something apparently that her look alike takes great delight of in every tumble. Apparently Lyn finds her soft and squishy to the point that the clone has all but commandeered her sleeping quarters to accommodate both of them. Not that Vivori is protesting of course. The sex is great and Lyn is way too beautiful for her to resist….much. Some might call it weird that she's attracted to herself, but hey, to each their own and it's not like somebody can tell her no.

"Good, please bring me the results once you've finished with that one dear," Vivori replies to Lyn who beamed at the affectionate phrase before running off to the exit leading to one of the adjacent labs.

"You do know you're sleeping with a six months old being right?" the rather droning voice of B-9 AKA Bob as Vivori so affectionately calls him these days sounds making the time traveller roll her eyes at the floating hologram of a circle beside her workstation.

"We've had this discussion before Bob, WHO I sleep with is none of your business. HOW I sleep with her is none of your business. WHY I sleep with her is none of your business capiche?"

"Of course, it's just too funny watching you two…..tangle…with one another," the amused voice replies making Vivori rise an eyebrow at the floating orb. If Bob has a body, she would bet that the idiot would have been grinning cheekily at her. Who knew that an Artificial Intelligence would ever have a sense of humour?

"Pull your head out of the gutter Bob. We have work to do," waves off Vivori steering the conversation away from her sex life before Bob ever reaches the part of the discussion about her ass. The AI seems to like going into that subject for some reason and it has only gotten worse ever since Lyn started doing the broken tango on the bed with her.

"Of course doctor, my apologies. You always cut my fun short,"

Vivori simply rolls her eyes at the hologram AI before standing up and inserting the data packet on the holo table at the center of the room showing her immediately an imagery of the entire network of caverns and halls that are apparently the "Archives" as a whole.

"You could fit a whole city in here," Vivori can't help but comment as she stares at the interlaying design of the entire area she and Lyn have been living in for the past few monts.

"A whole country in fact," corrects Bob/B-9, his circle orb floating beside her. "The Innusannon are great hoarders of knowledge. Their talent lies more in collecting and creating stuff rather than fighting. My people is a peaceful race only applying violence as a last resort. It worked when they established the Great Republic in the stars bringing in dozens of younger races within their sphere of influence. It is a time of great prosperity and knowledge. It is too bad that their talents are useless when the machines in the sky came," the AI commented making Vivori look at a floating orb who seems dejected. She already knows of course that Bob takes great pride in the achievements of its people. It must be horrifying to be the memory of a long forgotten people.

"Hey, their talents are not useless Bob. If not for them, I would never have been where am I right now, yes? And without me, you would have no one to peek on every time me and Lyn do it right?"

"I guess you are right doctor. I do enjoy your new bodies," the AI unashamedly admits making Vivori roll her eyes at the floating orb who seems a bit more active now than before as she turns her eyes at the hologram once more.

"Hmm, look at that. Guess I am right after all," Vivori points out at Bob who focuses its attention on the holo before humming in a synthetic tone.

"Indeed you are doctor, it looks like that we are deep down below the ocean floor with most of the earth once covering the entirety of the city now washed away by the currents. The pressure does little damage to the walls of the entire Archive Complex with the shields still holding. However the power would not last forever and once they do…,"

"The walls of the complex will collapse?"

"Not exactly," corrected Bob enlarging the holo on the walls. "This complex is designed specifically to survive continuous space bombardment. However it has been thousands of years already and it has seen some wear and tear. Not to mention that the catalytic even that tore down the ground it has been standing has damaged parts of it outside. Without maintenance for so long, I worry about their integrity once the energy output goes down,"

"I see," Vivori simply stares at the hologram of the complex at the table.

The problem currently facing them is actually quite simple. When the Innussannon first built the Archive, as Bob calls it. They placed the area on the outskirts of a city. When the ones who came to destroy the Innussannon arrived, they buried the facility apparently by cracking the mountain near it causing a massive landslide that buried it deep underground.

It had been a mere fluke and accident that caused Vivori to notice that there is something wrong with the facility. She had been walking towards one of the agricultural domes to check on the status of the facility there when one of the walkway pipes that connect the different areas of the facility with one another crashed nearly drowning her as it flooded the dome. Alarms of the base saved her as it isolated the ruined area with thick doors of steel that automatically kicked in. It had been then a simple reconnaissance of one of the probes heading outside to confirm that the entire Archive was deep under the water, or correction….deep below the ocean.

Millennia apparently changed the entire planet as the sun on its solar system heated up melting the north and south poles of the planets causing the garden world to be covered with water. The once green planet is now a water world with no land in sight. Thankfully the environmental energy barriers that keeps off the weather and other more things that the Innussannon inputted before kicked in automatically providing a paper thin shield around the structures of the archive preventing the entire city complex to be buried in water. While it saved the city though, it prevented the sensors of Bob to notice the flooding of the entire planet, thus is the reason why he only knows now.

"Do you have a plan on what to do now doctor?" asks Bob after a moment of silence.

"In a way," shrugs Vivori. "Or at least a plan of a plan Bob. I'm still concerned as to these enemies that eliminated the Innussannon Bob. Are they still out there? Why did they do it? How powerful are they? There are a lot of things that need to be considered before….,"

"Before what?" asks the AI hovering in front of her. She would bet that if Bob has a body, it would be looking at her with arms crossed.

"Before I try reviving your people of course," answers Vivori wryly causing a silence in the room as the AI it seems for the first time in its life is stunned.

"That's impossible to do,"

Vivori grinned at the floating orb. Truth in fact she has been studying Innussannon culture despite her busy schedule. She enjoys reading about them. They are a peaceful but intelligent people with a tendency to settle things in debate and negotiation. They value knowledge about all and great recognition is given to those who contribute to what they call, The Font of Advancement. In them Vivori almost recognizes a kindred spirit.

Ever since she had achieved cloning, Vivori lost all direction in life. With Lyn's arrival and success, new avenues and pathways have been opened to her mind giving her an eagle's view of possible plans for her life. This is a gift, the cloning technology. She could twist it and guide it and create something that many thought never possible. Like Bob is doing right now.

"Yes I can," she reasons out simply. "At cold storage are still many preserved parts and organs of Innussanon test subjects. I could bring them out and clone them back once more to a breathing living being,"

"But they are only parts doctor. You would never be able to bring them to life with only parts. The success of cloning is a whole body. When we created Lyn; it had been hard enough with your genetic material available a hundred percent as a base point," pointed out Bob.

"I know and that is why once more we would be using my DNA as a basis and that also of Lyn's to fill in what is lacking on the genetic code of the Innussannon. They would not be fully like before, but they would still be largely a part of their ancestors and inherit their mantle. The Innussannon would live on but as part human and part me. This way, their race would not be extinct anymore,"

"I see. It is possible that this facility can do what you plan to do doctor. Once more I am in your service on this great endeavour of yours. However doctor, there is one hiccup doctor,"

"And that is?"

"The clones would all be female," points out Bob. "If your genetic code would be used to fill in the gaps, they would all follow your gender,"

"Not an issue," Vivori simply waves off. She has already thought of that. In a normal ecosystem that would be an issue since a male must be needed to reproduce. However this is not a normal ecosystem. Clones could come from their tanks no problem and population is not an issue.

"Understood doctor, I would not question it anymore," says Bob. "We need to deal with the problem we have with the Archives first though doctor. Until we come up with a solution to our predicament. We cannot go with your plan to create the Innussannon once more,"

"I know. Please do tell me Bob, how long until the power fully goes out and we are stuck to our necks with water?" asks Vivori turning the hologram of the Archives upside down till she is looking at its flat floor level.

"Two, three years at best before the power goes offline. The reserve generators might last a few more months then,"

"I see. Then our top priority right now in these next two years is generating power," says Vivori turning the side of the hologram till she finds the structural components of the floors of the buildings.

"Power doctor? Why would we need to generate more power unless you simply plan to extend the inevitable?" asks the AI in confusion.

"It's all part of the plan of course," answers Vivori sitting down as she examines the specs of the floors of the different buildings. We would need all the power we can get and more if there would be any chance for this plan of mine to come to reality,"

"Plan?" the melodic voice of Lyn sounds making the two turn towards the entrance where the clone enters wearing a simple violet crop top showing off her nice toned abs that Vivori does appreciate. Vivori almost misses the handed datapad as Lyn sits beside her looking curiously at what she is doing before leaning comfortably on her chair. Vivori tries her best not to stare too much at the happy display of a perfect lean body lounging at her side.

"So what plan are you two talking about?" asks the clone once more making her show a smile as she turns her eyes at her lover and creation.

"The plan to float this city towards the surface of course,


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

…

_3 months since the creation of Lyn_

Normally there would be no sound emitting from the Medical Section of the former Inusannon Archive. There hasn't been ever since its creators vanish into the four winds of the universe into extinction. Now however it is slowly changing. There is now the sound of hope as machineries whirred and Virtual Intelligence controlled machines move in tandem in order to keep up to the demands of the new owners of the facility. Later this day would be celebrated throughout the centuries as the Day of Rebirth. For now however, it is nothing more than a first step for two bright individuals and a pervert Artificial Intelligence.

"Pods are generating at hundred per cent and nutrient tubes are slowly detaching," Lyn says looking at the data pad monitoring the machines connected to the ten different pods now bubbling uncontrollably.

"Good," nods Vivori checking the vital checks of the people inside the pod. "Vitals are stable, so far so good,"

"Medical Mechs are on standby. The medical wing and security teams are ready for any emergencies doctor," the green coloured circular hologram of Bob appears beside her. It is followed by six mechs, four holding a stretcher and basic medical kits while two are holding stun pistols and stun batons.

Ironically the idea of mechs has come into Vivori a little too late. It just happens after a moment of rest after one of her and Lyn's more intense trysts on the bed. Apparently Lyn inherits her personal disdain when it comes to cleaning the entire base when the said idea appears in her head. Surely the Inusannon in all their glory have come up with the idea of mechs. If they managed to design someone as advanced as B-9, AKA Bob, surely basic mechs would be present also. Bob in fact mentions that he controls drones that takes care of some of the major maintenance of the place. How in the world did she miss that? Thus pushing away a rather irate Lyn for a disruption of their "happy time", she then proceeds to the Industry section of the archive to search for information about mechs and voila! There it is designs, capacity, purposes and instructions of how to build different mechs with different sizes. Suffice it to say, Lyn forgave her for their rather abrupt break as the clone is almost like a kid in sugar at Vivori's discovery.

With the agreement of both Bob and Lyn, the mass producing of mechs to help maintain and repair the base starts. The three of them however reached a small disagreement when it comes to the design of their mechs. Bob as expected simply wanted to restore the default designs of the Mechs just as the Inusannon before. Of course Vivori and Lyn disagreed. While useful as floating orbs of metal and machinery, we as scientists prefer if our new helpers be more artistic in nature. Bob of course acquiesced to our wishes. Lyn then presents a design concept that she likes based on the terminator franchise of T-800 and T-1000 much to Vivori's horror. While she does agree that the mechs be humanoid in appearance. She has no desire to be jumping out of her skin every time she meets one of their mechs. In the end, Lyn and Vivori agrees that the design for the new mechs be like that of the I-Robot movie with NS5's as basis. Not only will the mechs be aesthetically pleasing with human faces, but they also would be dexterous in nature with the design of their bodies. It is even more helpful since Inusannon programming of mechs has a default personality character. Suffice it to say that even though mechs have to be programmed into whatever specialization they need to be, they have a set of programs to dictate how to interact with people and not be robotic in tone and action. Between Vivori, Lyn and Bob, nearly six hundred units have been produced with different specializations on their field on maintaing the archives. Normally even with the help of the Industrial sector at full power, it would take almost a year programming the NS5's. With Bob on the handle however, it proceeds smoothly with him taking care of it while Vivori and Lyn focused on the project.

The Project of course is Vivori's and Lyn's dream of bringing back the Inusannon, or at least a new race based on their genome from them. The Archive has Inusannon preserved blood on storage. It is however thousands of years old that frankly, it is skewed to the point that the two have to end up guessing more than copying when looking at the incomplete genome. Large splices of it has simply ruptured and disintegrated forcing the two to do what the scientists in Jurassic Park have done. Fill in the genome with human DNA literally taken from Lyn. Vivori of course protested telling that her blood would be more useful, but Lyn put her foot down on the argument. Apparently the idea that a clone with blood from a perfectly created body like that of Vivori's is appalling for Lyn to even consider. Thus for the sake of peace (and a rather intense exercise on the bed later on), Vivori agrees to Lyn's demand on providing for the gaps of the genome sequence.

It is not hard in fact to structure a body for the Inusannon. Normally the Inusannon is catlike in appearance with six sets of eyes in appearance. They also have orange fur in some parts of their body and four arms with long limbs. They are humanoid in movement with two legs and instead of skin, they have scales on their epidermal layer. Frankly it is disturbing for Vivori to bring them back as they are (if she can). Thus with a silent agreement with Lyn, they designed the Inusannon to be more like them than their previous selves. Vivori did promise Bob that she would bring them back. She never promised that they would bring them back as they are. She and Lyn does prefer the faces in bed to be more angular in nature and elfin in appearance with catlike grace.

The change in appearance of course does not change the Inusannn on the inside much. Unlike humans, the Inusannon have two hearts and two brains. This enables them to survive longer in a much harsher environment compared to a regular human and suffer grievous wounds that would have killed a human twice over. With a double brain they tend to think things deeper than any human and would tend to think things in a depth never seen before by human imagination. Of course that is for a normal Inusannon, Vivori and Lyn have made a small change with their own personal touch for the newly created forms.

So here they are after three months of work only. Vivori mentally thanks the wonders of Inusannon technology for cutting the time of work so much. Back on Earth, it would have taken decades of research and red tape before they manage to get anything done.

"Pods are fully online, vitals are steady. We are ready for release Viv," Lyn states breaking Vivori from memory lane as she nods silently at Lyn before turning her attention back to the pods filled with blue bubbling liquid. Taking a deep breathe, Vivori press the release button on the terminal of the pod.

"**Activating release in five….four….three….two….one, release sequence activate," **the robotic voice of the VI sounds followed by hissing on the pod's sides as steam pours out while the water is slowly being drained.

"Vitals steady, okay she's awake," Lyn says looking at the shadow of the clone inside thrashing as the water levels slowly go down. Just like Lyn the clone is empty in identity and purpose. She would need a jump start or a purpose just like Lyn from before.

"Water levels in the tank fully vacuumed, tubes are retracting, clone is ready for purpose integration doctor," the voice of Bob notes making Vivori nod as she steps forward to the opening tank with two of the mechs dedicated to security.

Bursting with a powerful hiss and a steam, the tank opens slowly. The two mechs stride forward towards the steam and just in time too. Out of the steam a form rushes out and if not for the mechs, Vivori would have been trampled. As it is, the two security mechs managed to hold still a wet and struggling form of the new "Inusannon" on the ground. Vivori immediately steps forward, taking a look for the first time for the finished newborn Inusannon still struggling against the hold of the mechs.

Vivori has to admit that she and Lyn have come up trumps when it comes to biological design. The genome editing has indeed come up with wonders. For starters the humanoid body of the Inusannon have made a drastic change. Whereas the original Inusannon is tall and lanky with long limbs in shape, the one they have made is more….human to say the least. It is at least five seven, five six in stature. A long downgrade from the original six feet but Vivori's genes of shortness must have affected it. Its skin is not brown like that of a human per say but rather that of light bluish in colour instead of its former metallic grey. Their epidermal layer is perhaps the greatest change that the new Inusannon have. Instead of scales for skin, they have now regular human skin with a tinge of light sheen of micro scales unseen by the eyes. Attached to their long hair is also a ponytail braid of black that falls to their butt. It is perhaps one of the most important part of the new Inusannon anatomy that Lyn and Vivori designed. Whereas before the primary and secondary brain are crammed inside the skull; the new Inusannon is different. The secondary brain is mostly responsible for controlling sensory movement and peripheral in depth observation. Thus in order to allow the primary brain to grow in stature inside the skull, Vivori and Lyn changed the design of the anatomy removing the secondary brain from the head and redesigning it in a molecular level where then it is nothing more than a series of thick nerves contained inside the braid attached to the head. The clump of hair may look flimsy but they are like metallic threads bound together so tightly that even a direct pistol shot would not make a dent on it. With their long hair comes an elfin face with angled cheekbones and sharp eyes with dark orange irises inside a yellow eyeball. Every movement thus gives the Inusannon a graceful look that is extremely pleasing to the eyes of any observer. Like humans, the Inusannon also have ten fingers and ten toes each thanks to the genetic material of Lyn added into it.

All in all it is a highly satisfying result from all the hardwork of the past moths for Vivori and Lyn.

Of course they would still need to do a lot of testing in order to get the full results of the new Inusannon clones. Things like lifespan, capabilities and limits still need to be taken into consideration before they go into full time production of clones. However they have a baseline now and it is a good start for everyone, especially Vivori with her plans into bringing into the surface this archive.

"You are Dellyna," says Vivori sternly putting a hand on the clone's face catching her orange eyes with the Inusannon's black ones stopping its struggling immediately as understanding dawned on her irises.

"I am Dellyna,"

"You are the ones reborn from your ancestors, the Inusannon,"

"I am the ones reborn from my ancestors, the Inusannon,"

"You will serve me and help me bring your race to the stars,"

"I will serve you and help you bring my race to the stars,"

"You and your people are the Advent,"

"I and my people are the Advent,"

"Good," Vivori smiles at the clone who seems to be now digesting the words before grabbing the still wet long hair and pulling her head upward.

Straight to Vivori's lips for a deep kiss.

….

_2 Years Later_

"All generators online, power cells showing all green. Thrusters on the seabed floor are on standby. The procedure is ready for your call doctor,"

"Thank you Dellyna. Please get confirmation of the thermal power plant from Bob and check with Syndra on maintenance also. Once we got the green for them, we will execute phase one of Project Rising," Vivori says to the first of the Advent who bows before walking off, her high heels making a small "clack, clack" over the stone floor.

"So we are finally here huh? After all the work and all the sleepless nights,"

"Indeed we are," nods Vivori at Lyn who falls into step at her side looking over the control center being manned by almost a double dozen of the Advent and a few more standing and walking as they pass messages and information to one another.

"For what it's worth Lyn, I am glad that you are here with me right now, all of you. Once I stand alone here looking over empty space, now I have you and the Advent with me. Sometimes I wonder if I am deserving of the loyalty that everyone is showing to me,"

Vivori only sighs as soft fingers touch her chin before pulling her face to the side. Soft lips immediately meet her own forcing Vivori to open her mouth as Lyn's tongue went inside forcing her to moan on the kiss for a few seconds before Lyn retracted looking at her with an amused light on her eyes.

"For someone so brilliant, sometimes you can be so dense Viv,"she chuckles as she touches Vivori's cheek with an open palm. "You might be pushing us to call you doctor but you are our creator. Each and every one of us is given a chance to life by you. You gave us a purpose and a calling beyond any of us could comprehend. You did not treat us as slaves but as equals and that is why creator, friend, lover, teacher, mistress we think you deserve the utmost of our loyalty. Now enough of that moping and let's get this show on the road. There are enough envious Advents here who seems to want nothing more than to join us in the bed in the next week or so," Lyn laughs making Vivori turn cherry red as she indeed notices the simple fact that every eye in the control room are looking at the two of them.

"What are you all looking at? Back to work girls. We have a city to float!" calls out Vivori stopping the awkward moment as everyone returns to their duties with a lot of muttered…. "I wish I could be the one kissing her,"

Vivori only sighs as she leans on the railing once more looking at the bottom of the ocean through the transparent panels of the command centre. She squeaks out though as Lyn puts a hand over her waist and pulls her closer to her bumping their hips together.

"We are so going to have fun later. You owe me a month of bed time Viv," Lyn speaks softly that only she can hear.

"Only if we include Dell," comments Vivori earning her a predatorily grin from Lyn.

"Oh kinky, fine. I guess we can bring along miss shyness with us. She has an amazing butt after all,"

Vivori only rolls her eyes as she extracts herself from the hold of Lyn who pouts before walking towards the main console at her office. Automatically it turns on at her approach showing a hologram of the entirety of the Archive and its different facilities. Already the different hatches littering all over the areas are closing. Project Rising would soon be implemented right on schedule as she had planned.

It has not been easy of course. Vivori still remembers the trials that they encountered for the past two years.

It has been hectic for her, Lyn and Bob all in all. Between educating the newly cloned Advent, researching for a way to lift the city out of the ocean floor, and preparing for a future outside of the seas, their schedule has never been so tight. Add the fact that further research about the Advent shows a result that surprises Vivori and Lyn.

The life span of a regular Advent based on their calculations is no longer than fifty years. The Inusannon life span even before that is merely a third of what the Advent has. With great brain capacity apparently comes with the downside of a very short lifespan. It is only thanks to human DNA with some genetic tweaking that the Advent has the additional years in their lives. The only perk that they have out of this short life span deal though is a massive intelligence with a savant like capacity when it comes into absorbing information. Unlike other organics, the Advent's appearance does not change in time. Once they reach adulthood, their outer epidermis apparently "locks" in their outside appearance preventing them from turning into withered husks of their former selves when their time finally comes. All in all, it is still based on speculation and Vivori makes a mental note to observe such growth in the coming years.

The Advent clones however proved themselves not disappointing.

In the span of simply another three months, the first ten clones of the Advent soaked up every information scrap that Bob and Lyn managed to throw at them. It did not take long for them in fact to integrate themselves on the small team lessening the workload of Vivori and Lyn by a lot. They are extremely loyal to her alone and apparently would do anything for a positive compliment from her. Or better a chance to get into bed with her and Lyn. The latter apparently found Dell attractive and dragged the innocent clone in one of their trysts resulting to a grapevine of gossip into the others. Of course from ten, comes a hundred and from a thousand into three thousand that they are today. It takes less than a year and a half in fact for their population to boom in such numbers.

Of course everything does not go simply smoothly. There are a few hiccups along the road. The Advent despite being clones of each other develops identities for themselves. Some are brave, some are serious, some are funny, some are cowards, and some show aptitude skills of leadership. In a way Vivori does expect it. They may be clones having the same genes and looks with one another, but their personalities as they learn and progress differs as one person could ever be. In fact the only thing that they have in common that truly unites them is their loyalty to her and to one another. Vivori has been with them long enough that they consider each other as one big family and have a bond that no human is ever capable of with another being. Thus with their help, the entire Archive has been fully manned and Vivori's goal on bringing it to the surface slowly comes to fruition.

"Doctor," the voice of Dellyna brought Vivori out of her musings as she brings her attention to bear on the Advent pseudo-leader who has finally returned below her dais and is looking up at her. "Maintenance says all green, hatches are closed fully and the crews at the thermal generators are on standby,"

"Good and the Energy Point Modules?"

"On standby doctor and ready to activate at your command,"

"Very well, back to your station Dellyna," nods Vivori letting off a deep sigh as she looks at the empty darkness of the ocean through the screen of the control room. "I guess this is it Lyn. Will you or will I?"

"Do you have to ask?" snorts the other woman. "Just get it over with Viv and stop stressing me out. You're making my skin itch with your nervousness,"

"Fine," Vivori grumbles to herself for a few seconds before touching the voice interface connecting to the entirety of the different facilities of the Archive.

"Everyone may I have your attention. This is doctor Vivori from the control room. We are about to commence Project Rising in one minute. Please be reminded to stay in your designated areas for the duration of the event. I would like to avoid accidents as much as possible. Hold on to your seats ladies. This is going to be one bumpy ride. Vivori out,"

Sighing to herself, Vivori turns off the intercom before nodding at Lyn one more time for reassurance as she takes her seat on the main console of the command centre. The hologram circular form of Bob immediately pops at her side just in time for the automated locks of the seat secured her.

"Operation I hope this is not going to end badly is a go. Activating Energy Point Modules in three…two….one… Energy release, activate!" Vivori clicks one of the button of the terminals in front of her making her immediately hold on to dear life as a massive shockwave immediately rocks the entire city nearly making her bite her tongue. Below the command centre on the other terminals, she could hear more than one surprised and unhappy squawk from the Advent as they would have been thrown out from their chairs if not for the security measures beforehand.

Project Rising has three parts. The first part is freeing the Archive, or more like the small city from the bedrock itself. That is the purpose of the Energy Point Modules or EPM's as the Advent calls it. It is in fact one of them who cracks the code of the creation of the EPM's. They are basically batteries, trunk sized batteries in fact that is a substitute for the toxic blue material that powers the base. The EPM is the Advent's answer to the slowly dwindling power supply of the base. Energy can be stored on it in great amounts that a single EPM can power the Archive for a year if need be before running out. The only downside it has is the small fact that it is complicated to create and tends to be rather powerful in reaction if activated for the first time. That is where Vivori and Lyn comes in turning the disadvantage of the EPM activation into a much needed advantage.

Thus while Bob and the Advent harnesses as much power as possible to the four EPM's by using thermal generators on ocean vents and hydro power farms. Vivori and Lyn with the help of the different mechs create thruster vents on the foundations of the city. The explosion of the four EPM's when activated at the same time would be the jump start the Archive needs to break the bedrock that have glued the city on the seafloor.

This is where the second part of the plan comes in and is interconnected with the first part. With the city freed, the mighty currents of the ocean of this plenet would sweep the entirety of the Archive and its facilities which is connected to one another like a giant plate over the ocean floor. The thrusters would push the city to the surface and deplete the last of the energy that the shields on its walls provide. Structural damage is sure to happen and thus the reason why the Advent and the mechs are hell bent on doing maintenance on everything they could get their hands on.

As it is, that is what is happening now.

"Shields at ten per cent, currents are sweeping the entirety of the Archive Viv. We need to activate the EPM's now!" the voice of Lyn shouting can barely be heard over the rattle as the entire Archive seems to be rocked by a never ending earthquake as the city is dragged by the currents like a rock rolling underneath the water.

"Activating power on the vents, Bob increase the energy output to sixty percent into all four EPM's and activate the floating tanks now!" Vivori screams through the creaking and the crashing as she is slowly becoming cross-eyed by the non-stop shaking.

Numbing sound immediately fills Vivori's ears and she could barely hear herself as the city shook even more. Of course at the back of her head she knows that the city is slowly floating upward. She could see the lights of the other facilities through the screen of the command terminal and the waves of bubbles floating behind the top of the windows.

"Depth in eight hundred meters and lowering," the droning voice of Bob sounds at her side. "Archive integrity is at ninety three per cent and holding. Increasing power output on the EPM's at thirty per cent. Estimated arrival at the surface four minutes,"

"OHHHHHHH MYYYYYY GAWWWWWDDDDDDD!" the scream of Lyn is especially loud as the shaking of the Archive increases even more nearly sending Vivori into the world of unconsciousness. It seems as if her brain is being bounced around like a ping pong ball inside her skull.

"Time to surface breaching three minutes, increasing EPM power output five per cent. Archive integrity is at eighty per cent. Reporting damage at decks thirty-nine of the industrial facility, flooding is imminent,"

"SEAL OFF THE BULKHEADS BOB! MAKE SURE THAT THE FLOODING DOES NOT GO INTO THE LIVING AREAS!" shouted Vivori through the screaming and clanging and creaking.

"Understood doctor, Industrial Facility sealed. Reporting no casualties, time to the surface one minute and thirty seconds,"

For Vivori it seems like forever as she holds on to dear life on the last minute and few seconds. She could barely hear anything but the rattling of her own breathe with the sounds of more than one Advent below on the lower panels of the control centre crying and begging for the shaking to stop. At her side she could dimly hear Lyn also crying and muttering incomprehensible words. For what it's worth, she couldn't blame the girl. She would have been crying and muttering insensible things to if not for the fact that her throat is already parched with all the shouting she has been doing before.

Only when Vivori feels that the shaking would never end when the front screen of the control terminal is immediately flooded by yellow light making Vivori wince as the shaking immediately lessens a great deal going on for a few more seconds before finally stopping.

"Surface breached and Archive is floating. Activating Phase Three of Project Rising; all buoyancy tanks on the below level activated and dropping anchors. Phase three complete. Congratulations doctor, the Archive is floating. Deactivating security systems and opening windows,"

Warm light immediately grazes Vivori's skin making it tingle forcing the scientist to open her eyes. For a moment it seems as if everything's a blur before a shadow stops the light in front of her and slender arms grasped her hips and pulling her upward for a hug.

"We did it Viv, we did it!" the ecstatic voice of Lyn breaks through her still slightly addled mind. "We are at the surface. You did it, Viv!"

Vivori only laughs tiredly as Lyn lets go before slowly wobbling to the open aisle, her eyes coming into check at the Advent below the control centre. It seems some of them look rattled and more than one is supporting a rat's nest for hair, some have also vomited on the floor but no one seems to be worse for wear other than the occasional scratch and such. Already they are being helped by their less sick fellows who like her are also wobbling due to the ordeal.

"Bob give me a report," Vivori speaks out loud wincing at the crack of her voice making the circular hologram of Bob pop up at her side immediately.

"You should get your throat checked doctor," the rather disapproving tone of the AI comments.

"Later, now report!" Vivori simply waves off.

"Structural integrity of the city is at eighty per cent and requires intensive repairs on the outer walls when the shield collapses. The Industrial Facility needs a thorough cleaning and the pathway to the Research facility needs to be replaced. Power is running at full capacity with the EPM's standing by at ninety-five power. Anchors have managed to get a good grip. We are stationary on the currents and floating,"

"Good and the Advent throughout the Archive? What's their status?"

"There are zero casualties but many are banged up and sick. Minimal damage to the people, nothing that bed rest and food can handle in a few days,"

"Good, set the mechs on dedicated repair duty and have everyone sick at the sick bay. Good work Bob,"

"Of course doctor, my pleasure to serve," the AI blips out once more leaving Vivori alone standing on the aisle with Lyn who seems to be mesmerized at the sunset now clearly seen in the open windows.

"It is so beautiful," the clone says as Vivori stands at her side. "I have seen sunrises like this on the Archive's data but I never thought it would look so beautiful in reality or feel so….warm. And the wind," she sighs as she takes a deep breathe. "It is so different and fresh. Thank you Viv, for pushing into doing this, it is something that I would have missed doing in my life. Thank you,"

Vivori only nods in silence at her partner, best friend and lover as she also takes in the horizon slowly lighting up. Indeed, she almost missed the feeling of nature even from her life before. Life at the South Pole doesn't exactly comes with the option of going out with the risk of a cold death or being mauled by Polar bears and other predators. This beautiful sunrise reminds her in fact of the Philippines and its tropical beauty.

She smiles as the head of Lyn rests on her shoulders and a pair of slender arms encircles her waist. "You know Viv, I have a thought. We can't just call this city the Archive forever. It is way too big and we are way too populated for a big library on our own. I think it is high time we change the name of this place other than The Archive. Don't you think so?"

"Hmmm… maybe we could change it. It is after all almost a small city and self-sustaining to boot indeed. Do you have any suggestions Lyn?"

"Naw, I would rather if you'd be the one to name it. Else I might end up naming it after me after all," grins Lyn at her side. "So… any suggestions?"

"Only one," Vivori sighs as she kisses the top of Lyn's brow before looking far out once more in the horizon.

"Atlantis, the city from the depths,"

…..

**Author's Note: My inspiration from the city of Atlantis comes from the tv series Stargate Atlantis.**

**With this we are done with the personal life and introductions. Now next chapters will proceed to the space stage. Would it be okay if I incorporate a little bit of Thor, specifically Asgard in this story? I like the Asgardians a lot in the Marvel series and I would like to try to incorporate them here as a species.**


End file.
